We are seeking support for the Sixth International Conference on Brain Tumor Research and Therapy. This meeting, which will be held between October 20 and October 23, 1985, has been held biannually since 1975. Its purpose is to exchange information and expand communication and existing knowledge in basic and clinical research on central nervous system (CNS) neoplasms. An Advisory Council will oversee the general organization of the meeting, and a Program Committee will select specific topics and speakers. No attempt will be made to be comprehensive; rather, we will emphasize areas of particular interest and in which imminent progress is anticipated. The meeting will be open for abstract submission, although participation will be limited to 150 individuals. The tentative agenda includes clinical and experimental therapy, tumor biology (including oncogenes and growth factors), CNS carcinogenesis, quantitative CNS tumor imaging, and immunobiology of primary CNS tumors. Proceedings of the Conference will be published in the Journal of Neuro-Oncology.